Five Love Songs
by Chibylove
Summary: AU.Aerith and Cloud were best friends.Aerith loved Cloud with all her heart but he never notice her feelings until one day he heard her sing a song...
1. Chapter 1

**MUCHYMUCH!(Hello!) To all my readers.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to all those people who read my first fanfic and made it a hit with more then 1,000 Hits! **

**ARIGATO!(Thank you!) So here you go, my first chapter of…**

**Five Love Songs**

**Chapter 1**

**Teardrops On My Guitar **

It was a nice early day in Midgar High. Spring was coming and with it the annual spring dance also known as the Valentine's day dance, a dance in which a sixteen-almost seventeen-year old Aerith Gainsborough was not looking forward to attend since she didn't have anyone to attend with.

'_Now you know that's not true.' _Said a voice in her head.

Aerith sighed she knew why she didn't have a date for the dance. It was not because she wasn't pretty and guys had not try to ask her out for the dance ever since school started again-which was getting quiet annoying-she _had _been ask a hundred times by a hundred boys that went to her school and even boys that did _not_ go to her school had ask her to the Valentine's day dance(which was really weird for her since she never met any of them before in her life!)but non of the was the one she wanted to go to the dance with.

'_And probably never will.' _Her thought sadden again as she thought of the only boy she wanted to go to dance with and would never ask her for one good reason…

"Aerith!" She heard said boy call her name.

She turn around and smile a fake smile so he wouldn't see her true feelings.

"Cloud, your early today?" She ask still smiling that fake smile though she try to make as real as possible for him. He deserve that much.

Cloud Strife the hottes guy in the hole school and her best friend walk toward her smiling that half smile that made her breading stop and her heart work over time. Cloud didn't like to smile to much but wend he did it was like the sun had set on his face, making him look even more handsome, if it was possible.

"I thought I come early since they're having an audition for a live band to play for the Valentine's day dance and I wanted to enter it with my band to see if we got lucky an play in it this year." He told her once they were close enough to each other.

Aerith blush. She couldn't help it, just being this close to him, just enough to smell the sent of him made her head swim. Aerith shook her head mentally and tried to focus on what he just said and at least make a decent reply. As her brain started to function again and she understood what he just said she smile brightly at him a real smile this time as the idea of him playing with his band in the dance made her almost jump with excitement, it even made her forget she didn't have anyone to go with.

"You'll definitely win that audition Cloud!" She said honestly and cheerfully. "Your band is one of the best bands in all of Midgar there is no way they let your band not play in the Valentine's day dance."

When Aerith finish saying this Cloud had been stun speechless at the amount of confidence she had on him and his band he really didn't know what to say. He then smile at her warmly and patted her on the head softly making her blush red as her eyes went wide while she stare up at him with innocent eyes. She was so cute like a little girl, she had always cheer him on and his band even wend he felt like giving up she wouldn't let him.

"Thank you, Aerith," He thank her his hand brushing part of her bangs behind one ear. "You don't know how that means to me." And he knew he could always count on Aerith to cheer him on, always.

Aerith just smile up at him leaning her face slightly to his hand as it lay gently on her cheek. She enjoy his touch and relish the feeling of his callous but warm and gentle hand on her face.

'_I love you so much!' _She wanted to tell him but all that came out was, "Hey what are a best friends for."

She had grown use to those words knowing those were the only words she could be able to tell him and for a good reason.

"CLOUD!" A happy girl's voice yell before said girl jump on Cloud from behind and gave him a big hug.

"Cloud your early today! Don't tell me you came early just to see me!" Tifa Lockhart, Clouds girlfriend and the reason why Aerith was never to tell Cloud her true feelings was now giving her soon to be dead boyfriend a strangling bear hug.

"T-Tifa I c-can't _breath_." Cloud was able to chock out as his longs were robe of oxygen by his girlfriend death grip around him.

"Oh!" Was all she said before she let go of him and his ability to breath was restored.

"I'm so sorry sweaty," Tifa apologize to her boyfriend as he try to breath as much oxygen as possible back to his poorly abuse longs. "I keep forgetting how strong I am, my bad." She said giving him an apologetic smile.

Cloud took one last swallow of air before he look up at his girlfriend and gave her reassuring smile and shrug. He then place and arm around her shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the nose.

Aerith who had been standing in front of the couple watching the scene before her with mild amusement when Cloud had been gasping for air-which was kind of funny since a girl had done that to him-now stare at them with only pain in her heart as she watch the only boy she ever love kiss and hold another girl in his arms somebody who was not her and could never be her. Aerith turn swiftly around and ran to the bathroom to wash away the tears that had already started spill the moment she saw Cloud press his lips on Tifa's perfect ones.

She hated it! She hated not being the one by Cloud's side, she hated not being the one he held hands with or the one he press his warm lips to and most of all she hated her self for being such a coward by never having the guts to tell Cloud how she really felt about him.

And hour later…

"Aerith! Have you been crying again?" A loud and worried voice ask her.

Aerith look up surprise she hadn't felt or heard her best friend sit next to her desk, she must had really been in deep thought since her best friend was anything but quite. Yuffie Kisaragi was Aerith best friend after Cloud, she was younger then Aerith but was able to chare a few classes with her since this was high school.

As Aaerith look at Yuffie profile she could see that she was upset at her since she notice she had been crying, _again._

"I'm sorry Yuffie, I know I should stop doing this to myself but I-" Aerith was cut off as Yuffie race a hand to stop her.

"Forget it. I heard that line to many time this year Aerith, so save your breath." Yuffie retorted annoyed, she really was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again but most of all she hated to see the pain expression on her best friends face wend she talk about her problem with her feelings toward Cloud.

'_That idiot. I can believe he still hasn't notice her feelings yet…Men are really stupid.'_

Aerith look down sad thinking she made her friend mad at her for being such a pain all the time. As if reading her thoughts Yuffie rush to reassure her.

"Hey! No don't think like that! Look I'm not mad at you just worried that's all." Yuffie said as calmly as she could which was not very since she also hated _making_ her friend sad and that just made her frantic and getting all mad at her self for hurting her best friend's feelings.

Aerith look up at her friend frantic and worried face, she felt the corner of her lips twitch. Lips curving up Aerith let a small smile grace her lips as little giggles came out of her mouth and then slowly turning into a full laugh while she smile fully at her friends now shock face.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie ask very confuse and kind of worried at her friends instant mood swings.

"I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yu-ffie b-but your fa-ce look _so_ funny!" Aerith was able to say between laughs.

Yuffie frowned for a moment at her friends disrespect for her concern but the more she watch her friend laugh the more her frown started to turn up ward into a smile too and she soon join her friend in crazy laughter.

As the day went on Aerith emotions went through a severe rollercoaster ride. First of the announcement of the bands for the Valentine's day dace were made and to Aerith great joy Cloud's band had won the audition! She wanted to go and congratulant him maybe invite him out to celebrate but as her luck turn out she found Cloud being congratulated first by his beautiful girlfriend with a passionate kiss at his locker in front of every one making it painfully clear to Aerith she did not belong in that picture. After that Yuffie had console her since of course she had been also there to witness the show that Cloud and Tifa had made and try to make Aerith laugh at her remarks at how they both look like they were slavering each other not kissing. Aerith had laugh a little and try her best to cheer up for Yuffie and her intent of making her feel better, but by the end of the day Aerith just wanted to go home and for get all that had happen in the day though luck would not have it that way for her today.

"Oh, Aerith?" Ask her old astronomy teacher Mr. Bugenhagen.

"Yes professor?" She ask back with her books on her arms as she was ready to head home or so she thought.

"Would you mind closing the astronomy room for me dear? You see I'm in a bit of a hurry today to go to a doctor's appointment and it takes me a while to get all the doors lock and all the chairs in order in here, so would you mind doing that favor for me?" He finish asking his old tired face almost begging her to do and old man a favor, as if he needed to beg.

Aerith was a softy went it came to helping people in need especially if it came from her favorite teacher.

"No problem professor you can count on me." She said smiling at the old teacher.

"Thank you my dear, the planet and the stars will definitely bless you for your kindness." He said patting Aerith in the hands.

As he left Aerith sighed, she had stop believing in the blessing of the planet the moment Cloud had ask Tifa to be his girlfriend. That day Aerith had cried more that she had ever cried in her hole life, her heart had been chatter into millions of pieces and she had wish so much so very much that day. She had staid all night by her window wishing for the courage to one day tell Cloud how she really felt and when that day came she was receive by the painful news that Cloud Strife had ask Tifa Lockhart in front of the hole school to be his girlfriend.

Aerith close her eyes the memory still fresh and painfully clear in her mind.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey did you hear? Cloud Strife has just ask Tifa Lockhart to be his girlfriend! Can you believe it!" A girl that Aerith couldn't recall at that moment as she was to stun by the news to even notice the girl face well to care._

_She had ran through the hole school bumping against most of the people in the way but not caring as she kept looking for the truth, looking for confirmation, looking for…him._

_And there he was, his arm wrapped around the beautiful dark hair girl kissing her temple, her cheek, the tip of her nose and finally her lips._

_Aerith eyes went wide her hands had shot up to cover her mouth as she try to hold back a chock sob from coming out of her now dry lips. Her eyes sting and blur with unshed tears and her legs almost gave out but before they did she ran away not wanting to ruing that moment for Cloud. She couldn't and would never cause Cloud any sadness or pain at seeing her like this. That's why from that moment on she swore never to tell Cloud about her feelings… Ever!_

_~Flashback ends~_

Aerith felt the familiar hot tears ran down her cheeks and she wipe them furiously away. She look in her bag and found the Mp3 player Yuffie had given her for Christmas last year and put the headphones on as she turn it on and lessened to the first song that played as she started to put all the chairs in there place. Then she notice to her great horror that the first song was 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift. She excel a defeated sigh and just let the song play, but for some weird reason though it actually help her relax a little and she even started to sing along to the song, of course with one little change to the lyrics…

**Cloud looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

** What I want and I need **

**And everything that we should be**

** I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about **

**And she's got everything That I have to live without**

As Aerith sang along to the song her thoughts and memories started to consider with the lyrics as she remember all those times she spend with Cloud laughing and talking, always forgetting were she was or if they were even alone all the time.

**Cloud talks to me **

**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

** I can't even see Anyone when he's with me**

Aerith also remember after he and Tifa had hook up how many times he had said how much he love Tifa and that she was the one for him and she always wonder if he could tell how much she thought about him or how much his words hurt her.

**He says he's so in love**

** He's finally got it right **

**I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night **

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar **

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star **

**He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do**

** Cloud walks by me **

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly **

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

Cloud always took her breath away even wend he was with her and Aerith always thought that she should hold him tight love him with all her heart and never let go, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his Aerith knew she wouldn't have. That's why Tifa Lockhart was a very lucky girl.

**She better hold him tight**

** Give him all her love **

**Look in those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky 'cause**

At the sound of someone singing Cloud who had forgotten his backpack at his locker and had come back to get it and was ready to leave heard a beautiful but sad voice singing some were close to the astronomy room and he headed there to find out who could be singing.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar **

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do**

As the instrumental part of the song played Aerith who was now in the middle of the Astronomy room like a real singer started to sway and close her just lessening to the melody a few stray tears running down her cheeks. 

**So I drive home alone**

**As I turn out the light I'll put his picture down **

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

As Cloud watch from behind one of the doors from the astronomy room that he had open slightly to see who was singing and to his surprise and fury to say the least at seeing his long time best friend since middle school singing her heart out to some bastard who had probably broke her heart the way she was singing so sadly and with tears running down her face. 

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing Don't know why I do**

All Cloud could think about in that moment was to find the bastard who had made Aerith cry and bit him into a bloody pulp!

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into**

**Cloud looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see**

Cloud staid there froze, all ability to think strait momentarily disable. All he could do was think how? And how long? And why? But most importantly why had he not notice sooner, was he that dense that he could not tell Aerith feeling toward him were more then friendship. That could explain why she had change so much when he started to date Tifa and why she always made and excuse that she needed to go some were when he had invited Tifa to see the band practice, even when they went out she always made and excuse when she heard Tifa was coming. Because it would hurt her to much to see him with Tifa, because Aerith...

Was in love with him.

Cloud felt something bile slid down his throat like the most bitter of drinks. He just figure out who was the bastard who had broken his best friends heart, his best friend who loved him so much she never told her his feelings. Probably not wanting to make him feel bad about never noticing her feelings and chosen Tifa instead. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, his fingers were tingling, his mouth was dry and his eyes were burning!

He had hurt her! All this time! When they were together she had just smile at him not ever showing how she really felt all because she didn't want to make him feel sad.

He stare at her through the slightly open door begging her with his eyes, with his thoughts to turn around and look at him. To give him the courage to walk toward her and tell her how he feels, but how did he feels…?

Cloud didn't care he just wanted her to look at him so she knew he was there that it was okay that he knew and would never let her cry another tear again. He needed her to see him because he couldn't move on his on his legs were rotted to the floor and would not let him go to her because…

Aerith turn around to the opposed direction grab her books and headed out the door closing it behind her.

Cloud staid there un move then he slowly close the door he had open and walk the other way like the coward he was.

**Authors note: So much for biting the bastard up huh Cloud? K.O.! Ouch that got to Hurt!**

**Oh well leave a review and tell me if you like it and just like the title says there are five song one for every chapter so that means that I will write only five chapters so it will be rather short fic but I still hope you like them so see ya soon!**

**By the way I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the song in this fic to bad huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV or the song use in this story

**Five Love Songs**

**Chapter 2**

**Leavin**

It was another nice day in Midgar High. Aerith who was feeling rather happy today-not very shore why though-was walking through the hall toward her first class of the morning.

"Hey Aerith! Wait up!" She heard Yuffie call her.

"Oh, hello Yuffie your early today." Aerith said lightly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, guess I am. Hee-hee, hey have you heard? There is a new kid in school." She said while giving Aerith mischievous grin. "And they say that his very good looking, oh and older too his in the senior class."

"Hmm, guess he must have transfer late then." Aerith said not really caring.

"I guess…Hey Aerith are you feeling okay? You seem kind of relax today, almost happy." Yuffie commented sounding a little surprise at the last part.

"You really think so? I guess I do feel a little lighter today, must had been the singing I did yesterday…" She trail of remembering how she felt letting all her pent up feelings flow into the song. In someway singing the words out loud had made her feel a lot better so she was kind of grateful to Mr. Bugenhagen for making her stay a little longer in school it had help her a lot and she was thinking on a way to pay him back when she and Yuffie walk in class only to be greeted by the sound of girls squealing and gossiping about the new kid in school.

"Wow is he really that good looking?" Ask Aerith bewilder about the scene in front of her.

"Yup! That's what I heard." Yuffie chirped.

"Oh so you haven't seen him yet?"

"Nope, but I hope I do." Yuffie gush.

Aerith just giggle before she got site of Cloud sitting apart from the crowd looking rather…sad.

'_Why dose Cloud look so sad today?'_ Aerith thought worried. _'Could something had happen with Tifa?' _

Aerith felt even more worried about Cloud. She didn't want him to feel sad because something had happen between him and Tifa, though a really selfish part of her hope they had broken up she squash it fiercely. She did not want Cloud to get his heart broken…she already knew how that felt and did not wish that on anybody especially Cloud. So she decided to cheer him up and see what had happen that made him so sad after all that's what's best friends are for.

'_And that's all will ever be.'_ Was her last sad thought as she walk toward him putting on that fake smile she always did and went to cheer him up.

"Aerith were are you going?" Yuffie ask.

"I'm going to talk to Cloud." She answer over her shoulder still walking toward him.

Yuffie just shook her head saying a whisper "Good luck" that Aerith didn't get to hear.

"Hey Cloud!" Aerith said as loud and cheerful as she possibly she could getting his attention.

He look startled for a moment as he been in really deep thought an hadn't notice anybody around him. Aerith felt little bad that she had startle him but she shook it of as she thought it might be better this way since it had snap him out of what ever thoughts that were making him sad. So she decided to keep talking to distract him a little from thinking any sad thoughts again.

"What are you doing here all alone and gloomy Cloud? Shouldn't you be celebrating or something? Your band gets to play for the Valentines day dance in a couple of weeks, you should be happy." She said sitting down in front of him on a desk.

Cloud look at Aerith smiling face and felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. He knew it wasn't her real smile, now he could see it clearly. Her smile didn't reach her eyes an that only made him feel worse for not ever noticing before. Was he really that stupid? His face must have given away some of his discomfort to say the least, since Aerith sparkling emerald eyes went wide with worry. Placing a hand on his now ball up fist one Aerith look deep into his stormy blue eyes and ask with a soft comforting voice.

"What is it Cloud? Did something happen with the band or…Tifa?" She said that last part so gently like if not wanting to make him more upset, he almost laugh.

How could she ever upset him? She had done nothing but care and help him with his band and now she wanted to even help him with _Tifa_. She probably was worrying about him because she thought something must have happen between him and Tifa. But what about what she was feeling? He knew she had feelings for him but that didn't stop her from trying to cheer him up, she probably try to reconcile him with Tifa if that would make him feel better.

'_What about you Aerith? Would you really just care for me to be happy while you still love me and I…' _He trail of in his thought as he wonder about his on feelings about Aerith.

He look down as her soft delicate hand cover his and a red blush started to spread through his cheeks. He instantly move his hand from under hers and look away to hide his now red face. He didn't understand why he was blushing now, he and Aerith had always had this kind of contact before an he never reacted this way, though he always enjoy her touch it was nice and comforting but now it stir something inside of him that he had never felt before not even with Tifa.

"I'm fine Aerith don't worry about it." He said still looking away from her.

"Hmm? Are you shore you don't look so good." She said playfully while bedding forward looking up at him with a sweet smile that reach her eyes this time.

She had always acted like that went she wanted him to tell her the truth and it had always work so why not try it now, after all it made her happy to act like they use to before Cloud ask Tifa to be his girlfriend it made her pretend at least for a moment that it was just the two of them again.

This time Cloud couldn't evade her stare, he look at her real smiling face and notice how pretty she look when she smile for real, though to be honest she look pretty even when she didn't smile, for him she was always beautiful. As he thought this his face went even more red but he couldn't look away this time since his eyes were now stuck on Aerith beautiful smiling face.

Aerith noticing Cloud blush and confusing it thinking it was a fever got even closer to Clouds face an place her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Cloud are you _really _okay? You seem king of red." She said, softly trailing her hand from his forehead to his left cheek.

Cloud eyes widen, his heart began to pound fiercely against his chest and his hole face went red this time. He try to swallow to speak but his mouth was completely dry.

"Cloud…?" Aerith eyes lock with his and were there faces getting closer?

He didn't know but for the briefest moment he thought he felt her breath against his lips the heat of her skin as it got close to his and then…

"Cloud!" A pear of arms surrounded his neck pulling him back in hug and he couldn't feel her anymore, not her touch, not her breath, not Aerith.

"You came early today too, do you really want see me that much?" He heard the coy voice of his girlfriend say against his ear.

Cloud look back only to be ambush by a pear of lips press them self against his. At that moment the only thought that came to his mind was that this were not Aerith lips and as Tifa broke the kiss she look down at him and smile while he just look up at her blankly, she look in front of them and smile again.

"Good morning Aerith. How you been doing?" Tifa ask sweetly.

At the sound of her name Cloud snap out of his stupor an look back at Aerith who now stare at them with a fake smile and eyes solemn as not to give away anything.

"Hello Tifa I'm fine and you?" She ask politely.

"I'm fine too now that I'm with my sweaty here." Tifa answer even more sweetly as her harms tighten around Cloud and she cuddle her head against his.

Cloud saw something flash across Aerith emerald eyes as Tifa hug him, it look like longing and maybe regret? But it disappear so fast Cloud almost thought he imagine it. Almost.

"I better go the teacher is probably on his way to class and I don't want to get on his bad side." She said getting up her smile never wavering as she turn from them and walk away.

"Hmm…Aerith is nice but a little strange don't you think Cloud?" Tifa ask her boyfriend but he didn't answer he just watch Aerith walk away from him for the second time and he didn't do anything to stop her, again.

It was lunch time in the cafeteria and Zack Fair was having the time of his life surrounded by beautiful girls just like he like it.

"So ladies, would you like it if I sing you all beautiful girls a song today?" He ask smiling his signature grin.

They all squeal and giggle begging him to sing them a song just like he knew they would. He hit the bun box behind him, and as the bun box started to play he started to stump on the floor to the rhythm and waited till it was time for him to sing.

**Mmmm Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day **

**Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin **

**You make me want to take you out and let it rain, let it rain, let it rain. **

**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

As Zack started dazing to the music he grab a pretty blond an started twirling her around then drawing her close to him and swaying with her from side to side with cocky grin and still singing.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leaving**

** Never to come back again **

**You've found somebody who does it better than he can**

** No more making you cry **

**No more gray skies **

**Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5**

** And we're leaving never looking back again **

**So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man **

**The one that's so, so fly **

**The one to keep you high**

** Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**Man she's gonna be singing Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohm**

He twirl her a few more times and let her go making her fall backward giving out a girly sigh. He then walk/sway to the rest of the girls singing the rest of the song.

**Now if I talk it girl you know I'm gonna walk it out. **Then something caught Zack eye. It was a bright pink ribbon tied in the hair of the most gorges looking babe he had ever see!

**Man I put my money, money where my mouth is **

**You're the baddest little thing that I ever seen, ever seen, ever seen. **Zack kept singing as he approach the good looking babe. As she notice him her eyes went wide and she scouted a little away from Zack just lean forward and pin her to the wall his forearm resting against the wall over her head the other one reach for her face and caress her cheek with his hand. **So I'm gonna ask you one time if you've got a man**

She stare at him wide eye her face blushing, she push him away and try to pass him but as soon as she did he grab her wrist and spin her back to his arms and sway as he sang to her.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leaving **

**Never to come back again **

**You've found somebody who does it better than he can**

** No more making you cry **

**No more gray skies**

** Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5**

** And we're leaving never looking back again **

**So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man **

**The one that's so, so fly **

**The one to keep you high **

**Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Man she's gonna be singing Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh**

She struggle against him but he kept her firmly in his arms. Amuse and a little surprise that this little angel wasn't melting over him like the rest of the girls in this school were, he decided to give her a little Zack Fair charm. He place his hand on her slim waist and the other one to hold her hand as he walls her this time.

**Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress **

**Just turn him to the left left left **

**Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress **

**Cause we gone and we gone and we gone **

**No stress No stress No stress **

**Girl you deserve nothing but the best **

**No stress No stress No stress**

She didn't fight him this time as they kept dancing, he twirl her and deep her and gave her the best dance she would ever have after all how could she not think dancing with him _Zack Fair wouldn't _be the best dance she ever had. Though he got to admit she wasn't such a bad dancer herself.

**Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leaving never to come back again **

**You've found somebody who does it better than he can **

**No more making you cry **

**No more gray skies **

**Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5 **

**And we're leaving never looking back again **

**So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man **

**The one that's so, so fly The one to keep you high **

**Yeah we'll be singing all night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

** Man she's gonna be singing Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh**

** I've been singing all night, night, night, night Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh man she's gonna be singing **

**She gonna be singing Oh **

**She gonna be singing **

**She gonna be singing **

**Oh we gonna be singing**

When the song ended he gave her a bow and kiss her on the back of her hand, he look up at her and grin. She was blushing of course but too his surprise it wasn't exactly because of him it was because she was embarrass not because she was funnin over him kissing her hand.

_'That was a let down.'_ He thought and frowned slightly but decide on a different approach.

"Hey you dance great! What's your name?" Zack ask her, he wanted to know who was this girl who seem to be completely immune to his charms.

"I-I am a…Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough." She stutter a little, still embarrass.

"Hmm…Well Aerith Gainsborough, I'm Zack Fair and I wanted to thank you for this great dance you gave me with one date." He said racing one finger up as he mention the one date.

The group of girls behind him wine and complain, they wanted to have a date with him too but Aerith just look at him confuse.

"Uh…That doesn't make much sense." She said and which Zack almost tip over an so did the group of girls behind him.

"Huh! Well, uh…would you like to show me around then? I'm pretty new so I don't know much of this place." He ask sheepishly.

Aerith just smile at the weird new kid and nodded. "Okay I'll show you around."

Zack smile broadly. He'll definitely get this chick to fall for him and hopefully not the other way around as he had to admit, she was shore different from the rest of the girls he'd met.

From the cafeteria door Cloud watch as Aerith walk out the other exit door with the new kid, Zack Fair and felt his entire body burn with hate for the guy as he had seen every thing that he had pull on Aerith and he didn't like one single thing. He almost punch the fucking asshole on his pretty little face the moment he touch her but he had constrain himself not to make a scene, not to make Aerith worried more about him and definitely not to reap the guy arms off for touching _his _Aerith!

Cloud went tense as the thought cross his mind. He call her his, he call Aerith _his_. Those this mean…

He close his eyes, his hands were hard fist. He knew what it meant. All this time he hadn't notice but he, Cloud Strife was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Aerith Gainsborough all this time and he had never notice because she was always there for him. And now that he new she wasn't there anymore, he lost her.

'_Aerith…' _He thought as he cast a longing glance at the door she just left with…_the new kid._

He turn around sharply and went out they way he came in. Yuffie Kisaragi watch in amusement as Cloud turn around and headed out with out even glancing back. She smirk mischievously as she ate another chip from her bag at the table were she had sitting watching the show unfold.

'_Things are getting interesting.' _She thought munching on another chip still smirking.

**Wow! That was intense and was is Yuffie planning? You better stay tune and find out!**

**Please Review And See Ya Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV or the song use in this story

**Five Love Songs**

**Chapter 3**

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

Two weeks had pass since the new kid came to school and had ask Aerith to show him around the school. Two weeks and there wasn't a day that they didn't see each other mostly because he kept fallowing her around like puppy but she didn't mind. He wasn't that bad, he was actually pretty funny though his still was kind of weird she thought him a good kind of weird. Yuffie liked him too mostly because she thought he was totally hot at least that what she said and because she also thought him funny as well.

Though ever since she started to hang out with Zack she hasn't seen Cloud much anymore almost like he was avoiding her but that was silly why would he avoid his best friend…?

"Hellooo, Gaia to Aerith! Are you there?"

Aerith was snap out of her thoughts and was met by a pear of glowing blue eyes similar to the ones she been thinking a second ago. Aerith blush at the proximity she was with the owner of those blue eyes and look away scouting back a little from him.

"Zack!" She push him away playfully still a little embarrass. "Don't surprise me like that!." He laugh.

"Well I couldn't help it you look so out of it that I couldn't resist the chance of teasing you a bit." Zack said still laughing a little.

Aerith pretended to be mad at him and put on a fake frown.

"Just because of that I'm not going to talk to you all day." She huff and turn her back on him.

"Aw, come on Aerith I was only playing around!" He said sounding upset that he got her mad at him.

Aerith grin knowing he couldn't see it and kept quiet just to bother him a little bit more.

"Fine is that how you want to play I'll play, but Aerith," He said getting closer at her with out her noticing it. "I know your weakness…"

Aerith eyes went wide and before she could do anything it was to late. Zack started to tickle her.

"Zack!" She said between giggles. "S-stop! P-please I-I'm ticklish!"

Zack didn't relent and kept tickling her as he laugh too while he torches her making her laugh so hard tears were pulling at the corners of her eyes.

"You guys know we are still in the cafeteria right?" Yuffie ask sarcastically as she watch them turn bit red as they notice the scene they had just pull in front of the entire cafeteria.

They both split from each other embarrass, though Zack was less embarrass then Aerith since he was use to drawing attention toward himself, Aerith was not. Yuffie notice her friend discomfort and tried to make her feel better.

"Hey Aerith isn't your birthday soon?" Yuffie ask already knowing the answer.

Aerith blush deepen. Yuffie should have not said that out loud.

"Your birthday coming soon! Why didn't you tell me!" Zack exclaim drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria, again.

Aerith gave him a sheepish smile.

"Its not a big deal Zack is just a day like any other day." She tried to evade the question that she knew it was coming.

"Which day?" He ask.

'_Shoot he ask.' _Aerith curse mentally and decided there was no way to avoid this one.

She sighed and said rather reluctantly, "February 7."

"WHAT! That is this weaken!" He yelled it out loud this time.

Both Aerith and Yuffie cover their ears and look at each other. Yuffie just shook her head and said,"You know, you don't have to yell right?" She ask sarcastically again. "We are right here."

"Oh, sorry." He apologize scratching the back of his head then stop and look strait at Aerith. "You should have told me Aerith, I would have made the biggest an best birthday party you would ever have and-"

"That's just it I don't like those big parties Zack." She said cutting him off from his drabble.

"You don't?" Zack ask surprised.

Aerith just shook her head and look away embarrass again.

"Well, Aerith always liked simple things maybe we could go out that day." Yuffie said and thought for a moment. "I Know! Lets go to The Gold Saucer that day! I know you been wanting to go there for a while right Aerith."

Aerith didn't have to say anything because her face gave it away. Her eyes started to sparkle and her lips curve up into a full smile, she nodded enthusiastically. Zack stare at her and smile, she was really cute when she smile like that. He blink twice and look away, he shouldn't think about her that way. Hot yes, gorges of course, sexy hmm, maybe if she wore a shorter skirt-Um oh well anyhow there are two things a guy like him should never think a girl looks like and those are cute or beautiful. Because if a guy like him starts to think a girl-in this case Aerith-was any of those two things that meant that he was…He shook his head forcing the thought away he instead lessened as the girls plan for Aerith birthday in The Gold Saucer. There were not going with out him that's for shore.

"Hey I'm invited too right?" He said putting on his signature grin that always work with the ladies.

"No, is a girls night get your on you dolt." Yuffie said with a sniff, reminding him that this ladies weren't like the ones he was use to.

Well Aerith was completely immune to his charms but Yuffie wasn't he knew how to get to her.

"Oh come on Yuffie. Aren't you the one that always likes it when I'm around? I thought we had something special." Zack said pouting at her and he did see how her eyes went all soft on him for a moment almost like she saw a lost puppy.

He held a smirk back and tried it again. Bending his head forward he stare up at her through long dark eyelashes and said in a low pleading voice that he knew she wouldn't resist.

"Please Yuff…Aerith is my friend too and I want to be with you guys to celebrate her birthday. Won't you let me?"

"Mn…ooh…ARG! Okay, okay you can come but stop staring at me like that! Gees you look like a lost puppy…" She murmur the last part so he didn't hear it.

"YES! You heir that Aerith I'm coming too." He said triumphantly.

Aerith just laugh and shook her head, she then got a flash of something an look toward the direction of it. There was nothing there just an empty space, but for a second she thought she saw Cloud staring back at her…

"Cloud…?" She ask more to herself.

"Mm? You said something Aerith?" Zack ask.

"Huh? Oh no, it nothing, nothing at all."

Zack shrug and kept talking animatedly while Yuffie stare at her with a knowing look.

A few days later at Cloud's garage…

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Cloud what's the matter with you? Your rhythm is way off dud." Reno complain as he sat behind the drums with his arm cross a drum stick in each hand.

"Reno is right Cloud, you been playing like this for two weeks now and we only have one week left to practice before the dance. We can't screw this up." Squall scold at him from behind his electric piano.

Vincent who was holding his black base just stay quiet but Cloud knew better and he knew Vincent wasn't happy either. Cloud just let out frustrated breath and walk away from the microphone, placing his electric guitar next to the old warn out couch they had put in the garage to sit and relax. He slouch in it and stare up the ceiling.

"What is it Cloud? Is it Tifa again, she isn't handling the hole break up thing to well is she?" Squall ask sitting beside him on the couch.

"Why did you even break up with her? She is HOT!" Reno exclaim, earning a glare from both Squall and Vincent which coming from Squall was menacing enough but Vincent…

That will keep him quiet for a while, hopefully.

Cloud sighed and look back down though he didn't look at his friends.

"No, well um…she didn't take it as bad as I thought she would at first but I guess she thought I was in a face or something since she's been calling me a lot lately but I just told her I didn't feel the same way about her anymore." He finish saying sounding guilty for hurting Tifa's feeling when he told her that.

She had cried for an _hour_ in his car before he got her to stop and take her back home, thank goodness her parents weren't home when he brought her back or he would had been a dead man for sure.

"Why don't you feel the same way about her Cloud? I thought you said she was the one for you." Squall ask again his curiosity pick by what Cloud had just said.

He knew Cloud for a while now and he knew once Cloud said something he meant it. So what had gotten him to rethink his feelings for Tifa?

Squall held back a smirk, he had and idea of what or more precisely who that reason mite be.

Cloud look strait up at his friends faces for the first time in a long while showing them in his face and eyes that were mostly always solemn, cool and collective and now were full of his distress, his pain, his sorrow, sadness and anger, and also for the first time they were wide open to that, that he didn't notice was right in front of him and he lost it.

"Because I'm in love with my best friend," Cloud said swallowing the lump of grief that was trying to claw its way up his throat as he finish his sentence. "And I lost her."

They all stare wide eye at him even Vincent was taken aback by Cloud sudden confession. The were quiet for a while neither knew what to say until surprisingly Vincent was the one to brook the silence.

"I guess, it took you a while to notice huh Cloud?"

Cloud blink up at him for a moment before his shock expression turn into one of furry.

"You knew." He accuse. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

He stud up from the couch in a flash and just as fast he move toward Vincent pulling him by the collar roughly and held him eye to eye while glaring at him.

Vincent didn't even flinch and said, "Because, it was not place to say."

Both Squall and Reno grab Cloud by the arms pulling him away from Vincent. It took both there strength to pull him away from Vincent though, he had a strong grip!

"Cloud we all knew about it, but it was your thing to figure it out not ours to tell you!" Squall said trying to calm his friend down so he wouldn't strangle his other friend.

Cloud struggle for a moment until it sank in. They all knew, all of them did…except him. They fight just went out of him right there an then and he almost slump to the floor if Reno and Squall had it been there to catch him.

"I can believe I was such and idiot." He said as he rubs a hand over his face.

"Well your our idiot and hers too right Aerith?" Reno said looking over Cloud shoulder.

Cloud head snap back up as he look toward the direction Reno had talk to. She was right there like a vision he hadn't seen in a long while. Her shining brown hair tied up in her usual braid with her favorite pink ribbon tied to it too, her porcelain skin glowing in the garage light, pink rose color lips bowed in a cute pout and her sparkling emerald eyes shining with worry.

"Is something wrong? Why are you holding Cloud like that?" She ask as she walk toward them.

Cloud free himself from his friends grip and answer with a cool tone, "Is nothing don't worry about it."

"Hmm…" She said bending forward with her hands behind her back looking up at him. "Are you sure?"

He look away from her knowing she always got the truth from him when she look at him like that.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"Huh?" He said startle, she could always tell when he lied but the way she said it was always what caught him more off guard. It wasn't demanding or angry like most people would say it, it was always playful and understanding at the same time.

He look back at her and found her smiling a real sweet smile that he had mist so much.

"Aerith…" Was all he could say to her.

"Don't worry I'm not here so you can tell me the truth, I'm here because its my birthday silly and I wanted to spend it with you guys today at Gold Saucer. Oh and Yuffie and Zack too of course." She a nouns breaking any shred of happiness Cloud had left.

"Who's Zack?" Reno ask not noticing Cloud's changing dark temper.

Though Squall and Vincent did, both making a mental note to glue close Reno's mouth in times like this, though Squall did get to elbow him on the ribs getting a painful 'Ouch!' out of the big mouth redhead.

"Hmm? Oh his a friend from school. His still kind of new there so I'm not surprise you don't know him yet Reno." She told him.

"No, the only reason he doesn't know him yet is because he passes most of his time in detention." Squall said rolling his eyes and earning an approving snort form Cloud who was still in a bad mood.

Aerith giggle and ask them again, " So, are you guys coming?"

"I'm in!" Reno obviously agree.

Squall sighed and said, "I better go too then. Got to keep this idiot out of trouble like always."

"Hey!" Reno protested.

"I'll skip, I got something to do." Vincent said solemnly.

"You have things to do or you just want to avoid Yuffie again?" Aerith said grinning at him.

Vincent staid quiet and she grin wider.

"Don't worry I'll tell her you were busy." She agreed still smiling at him.

Vincent just nodded but she knew he was grateful for that.

"And you Cloud?" Aerith ask him turning her attention back to him.

She look at him expectantly knowing he never miss one of her birthdays since they became friends but this time he look rather reluctant and her eyes sadden.

"Do you have plans with Tifa today, is that it?" She ask not being able to hide the hurt on her voice. She still didn't know they had broken up.

Cloud eyes widen slightly then, he forgot why he was mad and try to reassure her, "No, that not the reason I just-"

Reno palm him hard on the back cutting him off and almost making him trip forward as he answer for him, "He was just feeling bad he didn't get you anything this year but his coming _right_ Cloud…?"

Reno stare down at him with a traitorous grin and Cloud just glare at him. He then compose himself and nodded toward Aerith not really looking at her as he knew she would just read him again. Aerith knew something wasn't right with Cloud but she still wanted him to come with her to The Gold Saucer, it had been her wish for a really long time now so she just push the thought away and look forward to passing the day her friends and especially him.

After arriving at The Gold Saucer they found the hole place pack with people.

"Well it is a weaken so it's no wonder is so full today. Hmm…though I wonder were Zack and Yuffie are? They were suppose to meet us here at the entrance." Aerith said in thought.

"Maybe they went in some dark corner to make out-Ouch! Or maybe they went in ahead. I mean those rides do look pretty awesome." He corrected after Squall had elbow him on the ribs again.

"Maybe your right…" She said though she wasn't to sure.

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't we split up and look for them. I'll go with Squall and Aerith you'll go with Cloud okay? Meet ya guys later!" Reno said as he drag Squall away in the park with out waiting a respond from them.

"That's strange he didn't even say were to meet up later…Oh well lets go Cloud!" Aerith said grabbing Cloud by the arm and pulling him toward the park as well.

"H-hey." Was all he got to say.

Though they were suppose to be looking for their friends, well Aerith friends though Yuffie was Cloud friend too sort of-she liked to tease him more-they got distracted by all the games and attractions in the park. They even got to act in a play which was kind of cheesy but really fun at least for Aerith. She couldn't stop laughing after that at the look of embarrassment on Cloud face, though he didn't hate it that much he did got to kiss Aerith, on the hand but at least he got to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her for the longest time know ever since he discover his true feelings toward her, just a touch and maybe they could-

"Cloud lets take a ride on the gondola, maybe we can find them if we look for them from up there." Aerith said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh okay." He agree though he really wasn't sure what she just said.

They walk toward the gondola ride with Cloud still lost in thought, though Aerith didn't notice she was to exited about ridding a gondola alone with Cloud. She knew she shouldn't be but, she just wanted this night to last.

"Two tickets please," She ask the ticket lady behind the counter as they arrived at the gondola ride.

"Here you go, please enjoy the ride we just install new music speaker to make your ride in the gondola even more comfortable so enjoy your ride." The lady said.

"Thank you." Aerith said politely and handed Cloud his ticket. "Come on Cloud."

Cloud fallowed as they sat inside the gondola Aerith in one side Cloud in the other. Both still a little nervous at being up there alone together they decided to look out the window and enjoy the scenery.

"Wow, how nice." Aerith said awed at the site.

At that moment the speaker started to play a song that made Cloud stiffen as he heard the lyrics.

**We're the best of friends**

** And we share our secrets **

**She knows everything that is on my mind **

**Lately somethings changed**

** As I lie awake in my bed**

** A voice here inside my head **

**Softly says **

**Why don't you kiss her **

**Why don't you tell her **

**Why don't you let her see **

**The feelings that you hide **

**'Cause she'll never know **

**If you never show **

**The way you feel inside**

Cloud swallow hard he try to block the song as he watch the view from the gondola. A race of chocobos pass close to the gondola making Cloud almost able to block the lyrics but then he did something very stupid. He look at Aerith and was caught by how beautiful she look as the light of the park shone on her face making her glow like an angel. _His_ angel.

**Oh im so afraid to make that first move**

**Just a touch and we**

**Could cross the line**

**Everytime she's near**

**I wanna never let her go**

**Confess to her what my heart knows**

**Hold her close**

"Its so pretty." Aerith said making him aware that he had been staring at her the hole time. He force his gaze toward the window and watch as hundreds of amazing fire works exploded around them. It was beautiful.

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Why don't you tell her**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**'Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside**

Cloud glance back at Aerith noticing how the fireworks reflected on her fair skin, making it also glow and her emerald green eyes sparkle even more.

"…It's beautiful, isn't it?" She ask and look at him with a dreamy smile. He just stare at her for a moment and then out of the blue he reach for her, he grab her by the shoulders and pull her toward him never breaking eye contact with her.

"Cloud…?

"**What would you say**

**I wonder would she just turn away**

**Or would she promise me**

**That she's here to stay**

**It hurts me to wait**

**I keep asking myself**

"Aerith." Was all he said before his lips press themselves against hers in a slow searing kiss.

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**

**Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**

**Why don't you let her see**

**The feelings that you hide**

**'Cause she'll never know**

**If you never show**

**The way you feel inside...**

There were still playing fireworks around their gondola but neither of them seem to care since they had there on fire works as their lips move passionately against each other making them not only forget where they were but what was there on name.

**Why don't you kiss her? **

As the song finish so did their ride as it stop rather abruptly shaking the gondola and causing them to break the kiss. They both stare at each other for a moment neither one saying anything as they tried to catch their breath from the mind blowing kiss they just as their breathing return so did their minds as they just notice they had just kiss each other! They both separated then with both their faces bit red. They didn't look at each other as they walk out the gondola both thinking on what just happen.

'_He kiss me.' _Aerith thought as she touch her lips with her fingertips.

'_I kiss her.' _Cloud thought, as he then look at Aerith who was touching her lips with her fingertips.

They both look at each other then, both with so many questions in there eyes that they didn't know how to start. So they thought to start from the beginning.

"Aerith-"

"Cloud-"

"Hey you too! We been looking for you guys every were!" They were both cut off as they heard Yuffie calling them.

They both turn toward her surprise and rather disappointed as they watch her jog toward them.

"Gees where were you guys we been looking every were for you and…did I interrupt something?" She ask looking between the two of them.

They both blush and shook their head saying "No!" at the same time.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie ask again.

But neither of the them got to answer as Zack came from behind Yuffie and ask, "Yuff did you find them? Oh there you are we been looking for you birthday girl!" Zack said as he gave Aerith a big hug.

Cloud's hands fisted then so hard his knuckles went white.

"Oh and you must be Cloud. Aerith has told me a lot about you, nice to meet you buddy." Zack said extending a hand toward him to shake it, but he didn't.

He didn't even look at it he just stare at him with cold eyes and said, " I have to go, see ya around Yuffie…Aerith."

As he said Aerith name he gave her on last look and turn his back on them walking away.

"Hn…What's his problem?" Zack said annoyed at Cloud's attitude.

Aerith just watch him walk away from her with out even given her second glance back and it that moment she felt her heart break twice.

**Man that was a long chapter and kind of sad in the end too, but don't worry my fellow readers it won't stay sad for long! **

**So please keep tune for the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV or the song use in this story

**Five Love Songs**

**Chapter 4**

**Thinking Of You**

It had been almost a week since the gondola ride she took with Cloud at The Gold Saucer and he still hadn't talk to her about it. To be honest she hadn't seen Cloud since then and it was hurting her deeply knowing he was avoiding her on purpose. Did he really regret kissing her so much that he would avoid her so like this or worse maybe he didn't want to see her anymore thinking they couldn't be friends because of it.

'_No!' _Aerith thought fervently as she shook her head.

She was not losing him this way too, she didn't care if the kiss was an accident or if they could never be more then just friend, she didn't want to be with out him in her life even if it was just as friends she wanted him_ in_ her life.

"Hey Aerith! Early as always I see." Aerith heard somebody say to her from in front of her.

Snap out of her thought Aerith look up to see Zack Fair waiting for her next to her locker, she put on a half hearted smile since other then Cloud and Yuffie, Zack did make her feel a little better when he was around. Guess she grew use to him after almost three weeks, but Zack was that type of person you could get use to fast. He was a good friend.

"Guess I am as always." She said giving him a small smile.

"Hey Aerith…?" Zack said looking away all of a sudden scratching the back of his head, that Aerith knew he only did when he was nervous.

Zack look back at Aerith who was looking intently at him making him blush and look away.

'_What the hell was going on with me!' _Zack thought completely fluster and confuse. '_Why am I blushing and getting nervous about? Is not the first time I ask a girl out for a dance so why is this so hard now!'_

Zack took a deep breath and look back at Aerith directly this time making her jump slightly as he sudden changes of moods today.

"Aerith, would you go to the Valentine dace with me this Saturday?" There he said it, so why was he still so fluster and embarrass? Could it be that he really had fallen for-

"I'm sorry Zack, but I can't go to dance with you this Saturday. I really am sorry." Aerith said apologetically.

Zack was shock speechless for a moment until he was able at least to croak out a, "Why?"

Aerith look away blushing but with a sad look on her face as she said, "Because I like another guy and it would be very selfish of me to go to dance with you thinking about another."

Zack staid quiet again for a moment not looking at her, then his brow furrow in a determined look, he stare back at Aerith surprising her again.

"Its that Cloud guy right, his the one you like." It wasn't a question and he kept talking so she couldn't answer him even if she wanted to. "Well I don't care I still want to go to dance with you Aerith so tell me when your ready to accept my offer." Was the last thing he said as he turn his back on her and walk away.

Aerith was left there speechless for a moment, she couldn't go to the dance with Zack it wouldn't be right but she sure hated to blow him off like this. After all he had been so nice to her ever since he came to this school, though she had to admit it had been awkward at first for her when she met him, she still thought him a good friend.

"You should take his offer." She heard a deferent but familiar voice say to her from behind.

She turn around to find Cloud leaning against the lockers behind her with his hands in his pockets, he look relax and normal like he usually did, but Aerith knew him better. His eyes were caste downward not looking at her and his face was solemn hiding his feelings behind a cool mask.

"You really think I should?" She said just as relax as he pretended to be, though why was he pretending she did not know yet, but she wanted to know.

"Yeah, he seem like he really likes you." He said still not looking toward her.

"Yeah, I guess so…I think I may like him too." Aerith did not know what poses her to lie like that but at the reaction she finally got from him did sure made it worth her lying.

His eyes flash as he finally look toward her, his brow furrow and his jaw clench. He took long strides toward her and they were only inches apart in a blink of an eye. Aerith look up at him, her emerald green eyes wide as he bent his head forward and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her again, but he didn't instead he whisper in her ear and said something that made her hands clench and her eyes to glare. He move away from her then and walk pass her with out another word. Aerith stood there for a moment still glaring at the grown as his voice kept ringing in her ear.

"_See ya at the dance then."_

Aerith greeted her teeth and shook her furiously. _'What did he mean by that? "See ya at the dance then." Oh!' _Aerith snap he was so frustrating, so _mean _playing with her feelings like that. Aerith took a deep breath and nodded to herself. _'Okay I'll go with Zack to the dance, its just about enough I stop torturing my self like this.' _Were her last thoughts before she went to class.

At lunch time Aerith had ask Zack if she could still go with him to the dance he said/yell "Yes!" immediately. Making the girls around the cafeteria to wind and groan in disappointment since most of them wanted to go with Zack to the dance. Aerith felt guilty for both the girls and Zack since she still wanted to go to the dance with-No she had to stop thinking about him that way, she knew she couldn't completely erase her feelings about Cloud in that way but she could still try and make them more friendlier feelings maybe she could finally be with him one day as just friends and with out having to force a smile on when he was with Tifa…_yeah right_. As Aerith headed to her final class of the day she heard Yuffie call her.

"Aerith! Aerith!" Yuffie yell as she ran toward her like if she was on fire.

"What's wrong Yuffie? What's the rush?" Aerith ask as Yuffie stop in front of her bending down trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Your not g-going to believe this." Yuffie said still out of breath.

"Breath first Yuffie and then tell me." Aerith order gently, she was really getting worried for her friend, she should learn to breath first then talk.

Yuffie shook her head and took a deep breath an said talking more clearly now, "Cloud and Tifa broke up three weeks ago and are not going to the dance together." She said it in one breath, impressive.

Aerith blink twice, then blink again. "W-What?"

Yuffie just roll her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "Come on!" She said dragging Aerith away the opposite direction of were she was going. Aerith still stun from the news just follow as Yuffie drag her toward the girls bathroom putting a sine on the door that said 'Close For Repair' she had always use in occasions like this. She let go of Aerith and look at her strait in the eye.

"Look after you accepted Zack invitation to the dance-"

"You heard that?" Aerith was able to say as she tried to focus her daze mind.

"Don't change the subject! Now lessen after you said yes to Zack about going to the dance with him, some girls started talking about how as one hot guy in school was taken another was free." Yuffie said and stop for a second making sure Aerith was following. "Okay after they said that I ask them what did they meant by that and they said that Cloud and Tifa had broken up almost three weeks ago, or more certain Cloud had _dump_ Tifa three weeks ago and they knew since she didn't have a date for the dance this Saturday and they had ask her themselves." Yuffie grin on the last part and Aerith eyes went wide as saucers.

She sway a little not understanding any of this. How come he broke up with Tifa? And why did he? Three weeks ago? It was before her birthday and the gondola ride and the-And why hadn't he told her anything! Aerith shook her head and place her hands covering her face. She didn't understand this at all.

"Aerith?" Yuffie call her worried now, she wasn't taking this like she expected her to.

"I don't understand…Why didn't he told me anything?" She said as she look at Yuffie with her hands not longer covering her face.

"I don't know Aerith, I just don't know. Guys are just like that I guess." She said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aerith just hug Yuffie and she hug her back just wanting to see the happy Aerith again, she just hope this all works in the end.

As the school bell rand Aerith and Yuffie said their goodbyes till tomorrow and walk their separate ways, since un fortunately they lived at the opposite direction of each other.

"Hey want some company?" Ask the very familiar voice of Zack Fair.

Aerith grimace not looking at him, she really wanted to be alone to think on what Yuffie had told her today about Cloud but she didn't want to be rude to Zack so she put one of her famous fake smiles and look back at him.

"Sure." She said.

"Ah really great! I really wanted to spend sometime with you before the dance." He said scratching the back of his head again as they started to walk side by side.

"Why? The dance is in two days, aren't we going to see each other tomorrow too?" She ask honestly curios.

"Yeah, but not alone like this…" He said so low that Aerith didn't catch it.

When they finally made it to Aerith home Zack walk her all the way to the front door and before she could even open the door an say her goodbyes to Zack he turn her around and pin her against the door, bending his face forward he kissed her. Aerith was too shock and startle to push him away, then not really sure at what just happen she didn't say anything when he broke the kiss and stare down at her one more time. He left then running back toward the sidewalk and out of view.

Aerith just stood there still shock, eyes wide. She race a hand toward her lips and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Cloud had kiss her there and know Zack kiss her there too. She didn't want Zack's kisses she wanted Cloud's. As she open the door to her house she ran up the stares toward her room and close the door behind her with a loud 'Thump!' as she through herself toward the bed and started to sob. Hours pass by and Aerith still staid on her bed sad and depress. Her mother had ask her to come down for dinner but she had refuse saying that she wasn't hungry, her mother had reluctantly led her be and told her that if she was feeling hungry there were still left over for her that she could reheat. Aerith had just nodded and staid in bed. When it was finally dark Aerith had decided to get up and take at least a shower. Hey at least she cared for high gene.

When she was finish with her bath and put her night gown on, Aerith look out the window and saw a clear and beautiful starry night, just like the one she had been wishing before Cloud had ask Tifa to be his girlfriend. Aerith look away from the window feeling the familiar burn of tears in her eyes, shaking her head she grab her hairbrush and sat on her vanity brushing her hair, though with a little more force that she was suppose to use. She look at the small radio on her vanity and put on some music.

**Comparisons are easily done**

** Once you've had a taste of perfection**

** Like an apple hanging from a tree**

** I picked the ripest one**

** I still got the seed**

Aerith just gape at her radio, it seemed even her music was conspiring against her._ 'Seriously…"Thinking of you" by Katy Perry why did I ever get this song!'_

**You said move on**

** Where do I go**

**I guess second best**

**Is all I will know**

As Aerith lessened to the Lyrics of the song she look at the mirror from her vanity to stare at her reflection. She was not going to be able to forget Cloud was she? Just like the song said not even with Zack she was able to forget him. She watch past her reflection for a moment and saw the window, she place her brush down and walk toward it.

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I **

**Was looking into your eyes**

As she open the window she look up at the beautiful starry sky and saw a falling star go across it. She then close her eyes and wish, even if she knew it was stupid, even if you knew it wouldn't work she just wanted to try one more time.

**You're like an Indian summer**

**In the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy **

**With a surprise center**

**How do I get better**

**Once I've had the best**

**You said there's**

**Tons of fish in the water**

**So the waters I will test**

Aerith kept her eyes tightly shut, still wishing as hard as she could, even though as she remember when Zack stole a kiss from her lips, lips that she didn't want anybody but Cloud to kiss only him. Tears started to spill down her cheeks but she didn't open her eyes just kept whishing her hands clasp together like in a prayer.

**He kissed my lips**

**I taste your mouth**

**He pulled me in**

** I was disgusted with myself**

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you**

** What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into...**

Aerith remember all the times with Cloud, when they first met in the school gardens in middle school, they first time they talk and laugh together and she saw his beautiful smile for the first time and she thought that maybe that was when she fell for him…

**You're the best**

**And yes I do regret**

**How I could let myself**

**Let you go**

**Now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it I was burned**

**Oh I think you should know**

Cloud and her had been best friends since then and she grew up knowing all his defects an perfections and loving every one of them, because for her he was the best and she did regret never having the courage to tell him how she really felt. She loves him! So much it _hurts._

**Cause when I'm with him**

**I am thinking of you**

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if**

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night**

**Oh I wish that I**

**Was looking into your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes **

**Looking into your eyes**

**Oh won't you walk through **

**And bust in the door**

** And take me away**

**Oh no more mistakes**

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay...**

As the song ended Aerith took one last glance at the beautiful night sky and sighed, whipping the rest of the tears away she headed to bed and went to sleep.

At Cloud's garage…

"So, are you sure you want to do this Cloud?" Reno ask him scratching the back of his neck with on of his drum sticks.

"Yeah, this time I'm going to do things right." He answer firmly.

All his friends from the band nodded and started to play.

**Now what is Cloud up to? And now that Aerith knew Cloud broke up with Tifa what is she going to do? You'll have to wait and see for the next FINAL chapter of Five Love Songs! **

**See Ya Next Time!**

**P.S.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV or the song use in this story

**Five Love Songs**

**Chapter 5**

**The Reason**

It was finally the day of the dance and Aerith couldn't believe she was dreading this day more then she did three weeks ago. Yesterday had been so awkward between her and Zack. They hardly spoke to each other or even dare to stare at each other for longer then a minute with out one of them blushing. She liked Zack but only as a friend, she was still deeply in love with Cloud and she doubted it would ever change.

As she laid on her bed holding a pillow to her chest, she was too caught up in her on thoughts that she didn't notice her mother walk in.

"Aerith, is something wrong? Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" Her mother ask worried.

Aerith look up at her mother from the bed and sighed. She got up and try to get ready for the dance.

"I'm okay mom I was just resting before the dance that's all." She lied.

"Well if you say so." Her mother said but was still not fully convince. "Here" She handed Aerith the dress she had been holding.

"It was the dress I used on my first high school dance. It was a little out of fashion but I fix it for you." She told her.

As Aerith stare at the beautiful dress in her arms she was speechless for a moment. Though the stile was simple with thin straps for the shoulders and long enough to cover her legs till her ankles the fabric was made of beautiful red silk, making it look delicate and lovely in its simplicity.

"M-Mom it's beautiful, a-are you sure you want me to use it?" Aerith ask not really sure.

"Yes, now come on try it out." Her mother had order gently.

Aerith nodded and went to try on the dress. It fit perfectly, the silk was so soft and it flow smoothly down her curves stopping at her ankles.

"Oh, how lovely." Her mother complimented. "Come look for your self."

Dragging Aerith toward the mirror, she place her in front of it making her gasp at the site of her reflection. She had to admit that the dress did compliment her body nicely. The dress did not only flow smoothly down her soft curves but it also accentuated them in such away that it made Aerith blush at noticing how much her body had develop and how much the dress showed.

"Well now why don't I help you to get ready for the dance…before your date arrives." Her mother had said snapping Aerith eyes toward her.

The way her mother had said "your date" made Aerith think that she also knew the way she truly felt about going to the dance with Zack. Aerith look away again and nodded in agreement lowering her head.

As her mother got her ready, she put on some red ruby lipstick that match her dress and black mascara that made her shining emerald eyes show more on her face beautifully. With her hair her mother pick a few locks and tied them behind her head with a red ribbon letting the rest of her hair flow down her back until her waist in soft curls as her bangs were also let loose to frame her face nicely. Tying a black string around her neck in a ribbon and bracelets on her wrist she was finally ready, an just in time as they heard somebody knock on the door.

"That must be your date." Her mother said. "I'll let him in while you put on those red high heel shoes I brought you, their on your bed." She finish saying as she went downstairs to get the door.

Aerith did as she was told and put them on. They were pretty like the rest of her was looking right now she notice staring at her reflection in the mirror again. To bad she didn't care that much if her date thought the same, she just wanted this dance to be over already.

'"_See ya at the dance then."'_

Aerith head snap back up remembering the words Cloud had told her that day. _'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.'_ She thought with hope in her heart. I small smile grace her lips, she was ready to go to the dance now and there was no turning back this time.

"Aerith your date is here!" Her mom call.

Aerith shook her head. Like she didn't know that already, well guess her mom was just being formal again. She headed to the stares with a smile, she was not going to miss her chance this time. She was going to tell Cloud how she really felt about him no matter the consequences later, today was the day she been wishing for she just knew it.

As Zack waited for Aerith he heard soft footsteps from upstairs and look up…

'_HOLY SHIT SHE'S HOT!' _He yell in his head not noticing he was gawking at her all the

while.

Aerith notice his stare and blush, maybe the dress did show a little more cleavage that she thought it did and it also hug her curves in way that made her figure more noticeable too but did he had to stare at her like that…?

Zack snap out of his staring when he notice she was looking at him strangely. Oops! He had been staring at her funny hadn't he? Well at least he didn't droll…almost.

He clear his voice and extended his hand toward her. "Ready to go?" He ask trying to be gentlemanly since he had acted like the total opposite before.

Aerith smile sweetly at him. He was still weird like usual but was a good weird, that's why she liked him and knew that she would always do but as friend. She only hope he could understand someday. Aerith place her hand on his still smiling and he smile back.

At the Valentine dance…

"Cloud your ready?" Ask Squall as he set up the cables on his electric piano and tested them out.

"Yeah, almost we just need to wait a little more until she's here." He said looking back at him.

He nodded in understanding and did the same with the rest of the group who nodded back agreeing. They had already finish setting up their instruments at the stage where they were suppose to play for the dance and were just waiting for Cloud to give them the signal to start playing the song they had been practicing so much.

"Cloud…?" He heard a feminine voice call him from behind.

His heart skip a beat as he hope it was her, but when he look behind him it wasn't her.

"Tifa…what are you doing here?" He ask trying to hide his disappointment that it wasn't her.

Tifa look down sad making him think he didn't do a good job at hiding it. "I came to wish you good luck and maybe if it was okay, if you would like to dance with me later since I still don't have a partner to dance with." She said meekly.

Cloud felt bad about having left Tifa with out a date for the dance but he knew it would be a bad idea to dance with her, it would give her hope that he still had feelings for her plus he couldn't let _her_ see him dancing with Tifa she would probably get the wrong idea. Cloud look at Squall and the others as they all shook their heads if thinking the same thing he did.

"I'm sorry Tifa but I can't dance with you, sorry." He said looking away and feeling a little bad for blowing her off. She had been really special to him after all and still was just not that way anymore. He just wish they could still be friends at least.

"Its okay, I understand." She said turning back but before she left she ask, "But we can still be friends right Cloud?"

Cloud look back toward her shock but then smile a small smile and answer, "Yeah."

Tifa look back toward him and smile. She left the stage and Cloud finally felt at ease with himself.

"Good job Cloud, you did the right thing." Squall said and patted him on the back.

Cloud look at him and nodded with a half smile.

"Hey, then can I ask her out then?" Reno ask before and evaded getting hit by one of his drum sticks. "Hey! I was looking for that."

Aerith and Zack finally made it to the dance. It look so pretty, with red, pink and white balloons every were some shape like hearts an cupids. The different color lights made the place look great and the decorations were lovely. So enthrall was Aerith with how the place looked that she didn't notice how the people in the dance were looking at her.

"Pssst Cloud! Look who just came in." Reno said nodding toward the direction.

When Cloud turn to look his mouth drop and his eyes widen. She was here, she was finally here.

'_Aerith…'_ He thought her name unable to say it aloud as his mouth went totally dry and nothing seem to come out.

She was so beautiful with her glowing fare skin, her sparkling emerald eyes that seem to sparkle even more with the light from the dance, her beautiful long silky brown curls and her _body_…

Cloud shook his head fiercely and try to focus, he had something he needed to do. He look at Aerith one more time and didn't miss to notice who she was with, his jaw clench and involuntary growl left his lips when he saw the new kid bent toward her and whisper something in her ear that made her blush.

"Calm down man or the plan won't work." Reno whisper toward him, snapping Cloud back from his murderous gaze toward the new kid, he look back at him and nodded though still frowning slightly.

"Cloud are we ready?" Squall ask again.

Cloud smirk, "Yeah."

Zack look at Aerith who was awestruck as she stare at the nicely décor room. He smile she didn't even know how every body was staring at how gorges she look.

He smirk and whisper in her ear, "You know every body is staring at how good you look in that dress right?"

She blush as he knew she would and then ask in a lighter tone, "So Aerith, want so punch?"

Aerith nodded thinking it a good way to change the subject at how she look in her dress. As they walk toward the snack table to get some punch Squall had told the manager of the dance that they were ready to perform. While Zack handed Aerith her drink they stop the music from the DJ making the students groan in complain.

"Sorry about that folks but now is time to hear the live band that was chosen to play for us tonight." The manager a nouns making Aerith pulse quicken. " I present to you the talented and unmistakable AVALANCHE group!"

Every body in the crowed went while especially the girls at seeing all the good looking guys in the band which didn't go to well with their dates. Cloud approach the mike and placing one hand on it while the other held his electric guitar, he search around the crowd for Aerith. As he caught a glimpse of her close to the punch bowl he look at her directly locking eyes with her. She didn't look away and that reassure him a little.

"Thank you tonight I would like to play a special song for a very special girl." He said and smile. "Aerith this if for you."

Aerith heart stop her eyes grew wide and she couldn't breathed. As she heard as Squall started to play his piano, fallow by Reno on the drums, then Vincent on the base her eyes staid lock on Cloud as he grab the mike with both hands letting his guitar hang around his neck and shoulder by the strap instead as he started to sing not breaking eye contact with her.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

Cloud pick his guitar up then and started to play it as his voice rose in tempo as the song did.

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

His eyes turn soft and pleading in this part of the song as he sang it like asking her to forgive him through the song and saying how sorry he was. He really was...

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with every day**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

Cloud close his eyes then putting all his heart and soul into singing this part. He wanted her to hear it, he wanted her to understand that she was- **And the reason is you**

**And the reason is youAnd the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

Cloud took a deep breath and open his eyes as he sang the next part trying to look for Aerith but she wasn't there. Not were he had last seen her.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

He look around were he last saw her but didn't see her. Cloud felt a pang in his chest and almost look away disappointed but then a flash of something red caught his eye in the crowed and he saw her. Aerith close to were he was looking up at him with a warm real smile on her lips and tears shimmering in her eyes. Cloud wanted to shout with joy, but instead use all that happiness he felt and put it all in his song for her.**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is youI've found a reason to show**

They stare at each other deeply in the eyes as he sang the last part and smile lovingly at each other too.**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

'_She heard him! She really did.' _Was all his mind could proceed as they stare at each other for an endless moment.

"Psst! Hey Cloud what are you doing make a move already!" Reno whisper/yell at him.

Cloud step down from the stage then leaving his guitar behind he walk toward her and stood before her only a few inches.

"Aerith…" He said not sure how to say the rest.

Aerith smile and ask gently, "Yes, Cloud?"

Cloud look up at her then, more directly now and said with all the sincerity and love he could master into words.

"Aerith, I LOVE YOU! I really do with all my heart and…I was…I was hopping if you want, if you would have me? Even thought at how stupid I bean all this time for not noticing before at how really I felt how you felt, I hope you'll still want to be with me as my girlfriend?" He ask at last hopping she would say yes and not reject him for being so stupid all this years.

Aerith didn't answer then, she just walk forward closing those few inches that separate them and kiss him tenderly on the lips. She separated from him again and smile up at him.

"I'm guessing that means yes?" He ask a smile tugging up his lips as he saw Aerith eyes twinkle up at him.

"Yes." She finally said before Cloud claim her lips in a searing kiss.

Every body around them shouted with joy and excitement for the new couple, the AVALACHE group just smile, well Reno smirk and Vincent gave a small smile. Even Zack and Tifa were happy for them.

"Well, guess I wasn't meant to fall in love." Zack said a little sad.

"Hello I'm Cissnei. Wanna dance?" Ask a pretty girl in a blue dress.

Zack stare at her for a moment eyes slightly wide. _'Then again…' _He thought with a smile.

"Sure." He said and held up the hand of the pretty girl in the blue dress.

Aerith and Cloud walk out of the crowded room and went out side to a little bench outside the dance were they could see the stars. They sat down on the bench and watch the star for a moment in comfortable silence.

"Cloud…?" She said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He said back.

"Do you believe in the planet and the stars?" She ask randomly.

"Kind of why?" Cloud ask confuse.

"Because thanks to them I finally got the courage to tell you this…" Aerith turn toward him and place both her hands on his face staring deeply into his eyes. "I love you Cloud. I always have."

Cloud eyes brighten and glow more then she ever seen them glow and she could see he felt the same. He drew her into his arms and said voice deepened by emotion, "I love you too, Aerith and I'll always will…forever."

Aerith eyes close then as he press his lips to her in pure love full kiss and they then knew they would be always together, forever.

"Ha! I knew it would end with happy ending!" Yuffie said as she jump from behind a tree she was hiding. "You guys o me twenty box each! Ha-ha!"

The AVALANCHE group all groan.

"Come on Yuffie we did help get them alone together in the park, plus making Cloud forget his backpack that day." Reno wine.

"But who was the one who told the professor to make Aerith staid behind in school a little longer and make Aerith gadgets to play the right kinds of songs plus the one in the gondola." Yuffie counter making them groan again. "Hmp! The planet and the stars sure are grateful!"

**LOL! GO YUFFIE! **

**Well that's it, my last chapter of the story hope you have enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**And Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Its been a whole year since the school Valentine's day dance where Cloud and Aerith had finally confess to each other an had been together ever since. It was obviously to every one that they were deeply in love with each other they were never more then an hour apart and if they were apart longer then that, well lets just say it wasn't pretty. Cloud got in a really bad mood in which it was a better idea to have safe distance from him until he saw Aerith again, which Reno learn the hard way, ouch. As for Aerith she was less cheery then usual and didn't smile that much which always made Yuffie sad too since she love to see Aerith bright smile, but when they were together…

"Ugh! Seriously you two, can you stop being all smoochy and kissy face around each other for one freaking minute!" Yuffie complain, again.

Aerith and Cloud who had been forehead to forehead staring at each others eyes lovingly while holding each others hands with their fingers lace look up at Yuffie and blush separating slightly.

"'Sorry'" They both said embarrass.

Yuffie sighed and continued, "Like I was saying we all are senior including me since I skip a year because of my advance intelligence."

"Most likely you just cheated on all your tests so you wouldn't be left behind." Reno prompted rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who had almost not graduated this year if it wasn't for little old me who help him ace his midterms." She backfire swiftly, making Reno shut up.

"Well, anyhow I was wondering since we are all going to different colleges an all that how can we all stay in contact with each other and not separate since we're all going to be so far away from each other?" Yuffie ask all serious this time.

Every body staid quiet for a moment and even Cloud and Aerith had gone all serious. They all knew this was going to happen sooner or later but they hadn't expect it to be so soon.

"It doesn't really matter if we separate or not or if we even stay in contact with each other because we may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. At least that's what I think." Squall said shrugging.

"(Sniff)That was beautiful man. Come on give me a hug." Reno said acting all emotional before trying to hug him.

"R-Reno! Get the hell off of me!" Squall yell as he tried to shove Reno away from him.

They all started laughing at the scene, except Cloud who look deep in thought.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Aerith ask as she notice his far away looked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing at all." He answer but Aerith was still not convince.

After that day they all went home to prepare for another day of school tomorrow but not before the band had one more practice of the day.

"Hey Cloud why didn't Aerith come to see you practice today? Got bored of you already?" Reno ask teasingly, provoking a dark glare from Cloud who through him the can of soda he had been drinking from. "Hey! It was only a joke, but seriously were is your lovely number one fan she never misses on of our practices before?"

"Her mother had ask her to help her at home today with some work in the house. Something about spring cleaning or something." Cloud said more calm down.

"Huh, that so, though you don't look so disgruntled as you usual would be if she weren't around to see you practice. Why is that?" Reno ask more curious now.

Squall also look curious at Cloud even Vincent glance sideways at him. Usually Cloud would be rampaging by now but he look sort of calm though maybe a little tired looking but not upset.

"So? I don't always get upset." He said looking away, though they could all notice a light blush on his cheeks.

They all arch a brow at him but he didn't see as he was still looking away.

"Yeah right. Tell that to my sore behind from all the times you kick it in those times you _don't _get upset." Reno said pointing back at his behind.

Cloud still didn't look at them.

"Okay, okay. You don't got to tell us you know," Reno said with a lighter tone making Cloud look back at him suspiciously only to see him smirk. "We could always ask Aerith you know?"

Cloud's eyes went wide and he yell a very loud "NO!" at him.

"Gee man, you don't haft to yell." Reno said back covering his ears.

"No kidding." Squall said clearing one of his ears with his finger and then ask him, "Cloud what is your problem? Lately you been acting kind of strange, I mean you been late for band practice all the time, you been sleeping in class too like you haven't sleep the whole night-"(In which at hearing this Reno grins having dirty thoughts into why and Squall glares at him saying with that he better stop thinking that and continues talking), "you're also so out of it at times when we all talk like you thinking about something else and then this. You seem more relax the usual which is odd since Aerith is not here. So tell us Cloud, what exactly is going on with you?"

Cloud look at his friends for a moment and a slight shade of pink was seen appearing on his cheeks again as he look back down.

"I'm going to ask Aerith to marry me." He said in a low voice that they almost couldn't catch what he just said but they did and they all went into total shock including Vincent who never showed much emotion on his face had now a completely bewilder expression on his face.

"Your kidding right?" Reno ask not completely sure that he was telling the truth.

"I mean it Reno, I'm going to ask Aerith to marry me and that's that." Cloud said more strongly now that his embarrass start was fading.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOUR ONLY EIGHTEEN FOR PIT SAKES!" Reno shouted at the top of his longs.

"Let it go Reno his obviously made up his mind." Squall said already pass his initial shock.

Vincent staid impassive again.

"But-"

"Its to late to head back now Reno I already bought the ring." Cloud said cutting him of while pulling a small velvet box from his back pocket.

"What!" Reno exclaim jumping from behind his drums toward Cloud as they all surrounded him to look at the ring he had bought for Aerith.

Cloud open the small black velvety box to show a beautiful diamond ring cut in the shape of a heart with a gold band around it. Again they were all shock.

"Cloud, how were you able to pay for this?" Squall ask expression a mix of worried and curiosity.

Cloud sighed, "I've been paying it off with the money I save from the gigs we have done with the band, plus and extra job I got from making deliveries with my motorcycle after school which includes night time deliveries." He said with a tired look on his face.

"Hmp, that explains the sleeping in class and being late for band practice which surprise me you hadn't completely miss." Squall said with an amuse smile on his face.

Cloud shook his head and said, "If I had Aerith would get worried that I'm working to hard or worse get suspicious."

"She knows your working?" Surprisingly it was Vincent who ask the question this time.

"Yeah, I had to tell her something of why I was getting so late for band practice, but all I told her is that I work as a part time delivery boy to get some extra dough to take her out on more dates." He answer back.

In which Vincent race and eyebrow up in doubt and ask, "And she believe that?"

Cloud sighed again and shook his head, "No, you know Aerith, she can read me like a book but she let it pass. I guess she hopes I'll tell her myself instead of her getting the truth out of me easily like she always does." He said sounding relief.

They all laugh, "That girl got you wound tight huh Cloud, but when are you going to ask her?" Ask Reno more resign at the idea.

"Or more importantly, how do you plan to maintain her? After all Reno is right you are only eighteen and Aerith is about to be eighteen now, how are you going to live together and have house and stuff if it took you two jobs plus night ships to pay that ring you have there?" Squall said more serious then Cloud had ever seen him but he stood tall and answer.

"I'm not planning for us to get married right away Squall. I just making sure to make it clear to her and to every one that Aerith Gainsborough is already taken and once I'm stable and get enough money for the both of us to live together make no mistake I'll make Aerith my wife for life, this is just a promise to make sure of that." Again he left them shock and also speechless for a moment before they all grin at him and tackle him with hugs and hard pats on the back, well except Vincent he just "Hmp" and smile at them.

At Aerith home…

"Aerith is something wrong? You seem a little distracted today." Aerith mother ask her as she wash the dishes.

"Huh? Oh is nothing don't worry about it." Aerith said and continued washing the dishes.

"Aerith." Her mother chided.

Aerith sighed just like her, her mother could always tell when somebody she care for wasn't telling the truth.

"Is it Cloud again?" Her mother ask hitting the mark right in the bulls eye.

Aerith sighed again and said, "Yes."

"What is it? Is he still worrying you." Again she guess right.

"Yes, but is not only that. Though he keeps acting strange sometimes I know he must have his reasons, I trust him is just that…"She trail of not sure how to explain the next part.

"Is just what dear?" Her mom ask again encouraging her to continued and she would if she just knew how to continued that sentence.

Her mother smile gently at her and said, "Your afraid aren't you?"

Aerith look up surprise and confuse but then understood as her eyes started to water and she nodded in agreement to what her mother had just said. She was afraid, afraid that she mite lose Cloud again. Though he hadn't given her any motives to doubt that he still love her, very much in fact. He was still always busy with his part time job as a delivery boy that she knew he was over working himself since he was so tired all the time plus she had seen him sleep in class a couple of times too, though one of the things that bother her the most was that she didn't know why he was working himself so hard. She just wish he tell her soon and stop working so hard it was really worrying her and for now all she wanted was to spend more time with him after all what Yuffie said today it really got her thinking.

'_There is so little time now…I just wish we could stay together always.' _Those had been Aerith thoughts for a very long time now and she really wanted to tell him that but she thought it to be to much of her to ask him to stay with her here.

Aerith had gotten accepted to a small college here in Midgar were they study agriculture and a lot of things that really suited her to study for the career she wanted. She could study gardening and floral designing like she always wanted but she couldn't ask Cloud to stay with her. She wouldn't do that to him, he needed to go were ever he wanted to go, to excel at whatever he wanted to study like she knows he will and hopefully find in it the thing that will make him feel content and happy with what he chose.

"Don't threat love every thing will work out in the end you'll see." Her mother told her reassuringly.

Aerith just smile and nodded hopping deep in her heart that she was right.

The next morning in school…

"Cloud!(giggle) Stop it, it tickles!" Aerith pleaded while giggling as Cloud held her by the waist kissing her behind the ear.

"Mmm…no you smell to good." He said running his nose behind her ear again softly, making Aerith shiver this time and blush.

"Cloud…" She breathed as Cloud touch made her skin sizzle were he did and her breathing to uneven.

"Hmm?" Cloud said looking up at Aerith sparkling emerald eyes that look slightly hooded from his small caresses.

Cloud swallow as he try to hold back on his control as the look on Aerith face made that thing down his stomach stir to life again, like many, many times it had done when she was close to him.

"Uh um, Aerith w-why don't we head for class now? Its getting late a-and I don't what us to get in trouble again." He said with a little difficulty since it was getting hard for him to breathed or more accordingly to think clearly since all the blood from his brain was moving south to his other…head.

"But you didn't even kiss me good morning yet." Aerith said and pouted giving him a puppy look, but damn it didn't help him at all. Actually it worsen the problem. She was just so cute and that only made him want to hold her more, kiss her more, caress her more, touch-URG!NOT HELPING!

"Uh y-yeah o-okay." Was all he was able to say. Damn it. He never had this kind of trouble keeping control when he was dating Tifa, then again she wasn't Aerith and he never thought of asking her to marry him either.

Aerith close her eyes and pucker her lips sweetly for him and he was blushing and sweating like if it was their first kiss!

'_For pit sakes is not the first time we kiss and I'm acting like it is gees! I'm such a dork!' _With those though Cloud toughen up and bent his head toward Aerith's waiting lips.

"Hey you two making out in the hallway I see, nice." The voice of one very obnoxious black hair spiky teen interrupted them, like always.

Cloud pull back from Aerith blushing face and he glare at the intruder. "Zack, what are you doing here? I thought we got read of you last year." He said through clench teeth.

Zack just grin and said with a fake sad voice, "Aww, that's so mean Cloud. Can I come to visit my best body and his babe of a girlfriend? Your still dating him right Aerith? Didn't get bored of him jet?"

A vane was almost visible in Cloud's forehead as he was about to punch him strait in his pretty little fa-

"Zack! Stop teasing Cloud! I though you two were friends already?" Aerith ask stopping Cloud from punching Zack on the face.

"We are, but you can't blame me for teasing him. The boy is way to easy." Zack said laughing making Cloud's eye twitch.

"Zack…" Aerith scold.

"Okay, okay. Gees even when your mad your still cute." He mutter so they didn't quite catch that and continue speaking, "Anyway I just came to visit you guys since my study hours in the SOLDIER academy are more flexible then the ones here."

"Really I thought SOLDIER academy was more strict then anything." Cloud said a little less piste.

"Trust me they are ugh, a meager back pains too." Zack emphasize by putting a hand on his sore back but still continue talking, "But the only good thing is that is close to Midgar so I didn't have to move again and the flexible study hours which only helps in giving me a few free hours and harder classes." The last part he said it rather disgruntle.

"Well at least your studying something you like even though is hard, that's very amazing of you Zack." Aerith said trying to cheer him up, though causing Cloud a meager strike of jealousy at the prays she gave the spiky black hair boy.

"Thanks Aerith, I heard you got accepted at the agriculture college you wanted congratulations!" He congratulated her.

"Oh thank you!" She thank him back.

Cloud just huff feeling ignored. Aerith notice and smile bending over she place a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush and looking at her surprise.

"You never got to give me that good morning kiss." She said fluttering her eyelashes all flirtatious and cutesy at the same time. " So I kiss you instead before the bell rang."

And just in time too since in that precise moment the bell rang and Aerith ran toward the class with a giggle and stop for a moment turning back and placing her hands behind her back she said, "You better hurry Cloud or you'll get in trouble again as for you Zack quit teasing my boyfriend and good luck on your studies to become first class SOLDIER okay." She gave one last bright smile and ran toward their first class.

Cloud was about to catch up with her when Zack stop him placing a hand on his arm he said in a more serious tone, "The guys told me what your planning to do so I'm asking you too. Are you sure about this?"

Cloud turn back toward Zack and stare at him strait in the eye and said, "Yes."

Zack sighed and let go of his arm, he lay his back against the lockers they were next to and place his hands behind his head and stare up at the ceiling.

"You know, I still don't forgive you for taking Aerith away from me the first time but now your taking her away from me forever. That's not fair man." He said putting a face.

"I thought you were going steady with Cissnei." Cloud chuckle knowing Zack was only teasing, well mostly he was still upset about the dance thing. His wounded ego didn't let him sleep that night or so he told him.

"Yeah we are, but I always thought Aertih would get bored of you eventually and come back to my awaiting arms. You know you could never have to many girlfriends." Zack joke.

Cloud shook his head and said, "Tell that to Cissnei and she'll break your neck."

Zack just laugh out loud and said still laughing, "You have no idea."

They both started laughing then before both going into a comfortable silence. It was incredible to think Cloud hated this guys guts last year so much that he wish he could had threw him down the Midgar tower when he was with Aerith, Zack hadn't like him either that time not as much as Cloud but still hadn't like him. He thought Cloud had a stuck up attitude until Aerith had scold at them both and told-rather force-the two of them to get a long with each other through the rest of what was left of class after the Valentines day dance. The weird thing is after all the arguing and fighting(mostly the fighting) they had found a lot of thing they had in common which wasn't liking the same girl, and in the end they became best friends.

Odd isn't it.

"Hey you know? I'm actually kind of glad that you finally got the guts to ask her the big question. In a way I think is way to show her that you really loved her Cloud, I know I wouldn't be able to pull it off with Cissnei." He said mortified.

"Not even with Aerith?" Cloud ask curious.

"Heck no! I'm a ladies man, I'm only good at pleasing the girls not commit my self to them. Not even one as good Aerith could make me change that." Zack said honestly surprising Cloud and leaving him speechless for a moment.

He then smile and told him also honestly, "Then I guess we found another thing that we're not so alike Zack since I really _want_ to commit my self to a girl and like you know not just any girl but one of the most amazing and beautiful girl we both know and that is Aerith. I love her Zack and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Cloud's voice deepen with emotion in the last sentence.

"Gee dud, you don't haft to get all smoochy about it you know. I get it." Zack said putting on another face but the brighten as he ask, "Hey why don't you join SOLDIER academy with me when you graduate? That way you can stay close to Aerith and get and awesome job that pays good in the end. It doesn't even take you long to become a SOLDIER you just have to be tough enough and trust me from all those past fist fights we had in the past I can tell you tough enough. So what do say?"

Cloud look down for a moment then up again and look at Zack excited face and said a firm, "No."

Zack face fell into a confuse frown as he ask, "No? Why not Cloud? Is such a great job and it will earn you lots of money for your future wedding with Aerith. Why would you deny that?"

Cloud look at him again before he turn his back on him and said, "Because…It wouldn't be what _I_ would like to do for the rest of my life." Zack was still confuse for a moment before Cloud turn toward him with a smile and continued explaining, "Aerith said it was amazing of you to study something you like even thought it was hard right?" Zack nodded still confuse not getting at were he was going with this. "Well how can I also make her think I'm amazing if I'm studying and working on something I don't like for the rest of my life only because I wanted to pay for I nice wedding for her." Zack eyes widen in understanding now.

"Aerith wouldn't like that." Zack said and smile. "She wouldn't like that at all."

Cloud's own smile widen as he agree, "Exactly. That's why I have to study something I know I'll like doing for the rest of my life and hopefully that will also help me to at least pay for a decent wedding."

Zack laugh again and agree too, "Definitely, but what do you want to study Cloud? And were?"

"I'm not sure but I know I'll get and idea soon on what I want to do for the rest of my life. Is out there I just know it." Cloud answer determination burning in his sapphire eyes.

"What ever you say lets just hope out there is not so far, we don't wanna neglect our future wife by staying to far away for a very long time now do we?" Zack ask in a funny voice.

Cloud laugh and ask, "What do you me "Our future wife"? Don't you mean _my_ future wife?"

"I can't say "_my_" future wife Cloud since _I'm _not the one who is going to ask her to marry me. Now seriously Cloud you should study something that won't keep you apart to long or to far from Aerith." Zack advice and Cloud was about to speak but he cut him of as he race a hand and said, "I'm not saying you should study in SOLDIER again I'm just saying to look for something close to home since you know what distance does to relationships." he warn and stop him again as he was about to speak and finish saying in a serious tone. "Even yours."

Cloud shook his head and finally was able to say what was in his mind, "Even though me and Aerith were far away from each other and didn't see each other for a while it wouldn't weaken our relationship Zack, it would probably make it stronger. Though even knowing that I still wouldn't go studying really far or stay away from her longer then and hour with out knowing she's okay, I love her to much for that." He said the last sentence with a chuckle except the love part of course.

Zack gave a exasperated sigh and said in like 'that was obvious' voice, "Well da! Why did you think I told you that. For what I heard you guys are worse then a love parade always all smoochy and kissy face on each other-"

"Yuffie told you that didn't she?" Cloud ask slightly annoyed at the short raven hair girl.

Zack just continue talking over him as if he hadn't heard him, "-and when you guys are apart ugh! Is a nightmare! All piste and mopey all the time, seriously get a room." He sighed again and continue, "That's why I think you should find a place to study close by to Midgar since you two can't stay away from each other longer then a minute-"

"Hour." Cloud corrected as he look away blushing.

"What ever, you guys will just go crazy anyway once you two tie the knot and separate just to go to the bathroom alone." Zack chuckle at that while Cloud frowned and his blush deepen. As Zack turn around and walk away from him leaving a still deeply blushing Cloud behind he said over his shoulder, "Well any how I'll leave it at that I'm going to look for Cissnei and go make out some were before my classes start, you better head to class too your fifteen minutes late you know."

"Oh shit!" Was the last words Cloud said before he darted toward his first class in the morning that he was now very late for, leaving behind a still calmly walking and chuckling Zack Fair.

At lunch time…

"Hey Aerith?" Ask Yuffie while munching on a cookie.

"Hmm? Yes." She waited for her to continue.

"Well I was wondering what were you going to do for your birthday this year?" Yuffie finish asking.

"Well I hadn't really thought about it but-" Aerith wasn't able to finish that sentence as to strong arms surrounded her pulling her back into a hug.

"She's going to spend it with me in The Gold Saucer like we been planning for while now right Aerith?" Cloud said looking down at her giving her his cute half smirk.

Aerith blush as she bent her head back looking up at him. She nodded of course unable to say no to that cute half smirk of his even if she wanted to.

"Wait I thought you said you hadn't really thought about it Aerith?" She said frowning suspiciously.

"Well she does now. Come on Aerith!" He said as he pull her up by the hand and ran out of the cafeteria leaving a very mad Yuffie.

"Hey come back here! Don't steal her away again! You idiot!" Was the last thing they heard as the runaway together laughing and giggling all the way.

As they stop under some stairs were nobody could see them to catch their breath still holding hands they look at each other and laugh again softly this time so they would be heard.

"I didn't know we had plans for The Gold Saucer the day of my birthday Cloud." She said giving him a grin.

Cloud blush slightly and scratch the back of his head, a thing he had pick up from Zack when they had hang out. Aerith notice this and smile.

"Well yeah, I wanted to give you the surprise but when I heard Yuffie talking about your birthday I had to make sure you didn't make any plans unless you want to make plans with Yuffie I understand," He babble.

He was nervous and Aerith knew that so she place a finger on his lips to stop him for talking so much and said, "Its alright I wasn't going to make plans with Yuffie because I wanted to make plans with you Cloud and I'm glad you interjected when you did." She finish saying moving her finger from his lips and smiling brightly.

He smile back he couldn't help it her smile was always cottages.

"Good then because I really have I surprise for you there." He said making Aerith tilt her head to the side curious. Cloud kept smiling but didn't say anything.

At The Gold Saucer…

"Come on Aerith! The fireworks are about to start!" Cloud yell over the noise of the rides and crowd around them as he pull Aerith by the hand through them all.

"I'm right behind you silly!" Aerith laugh holding by one arm the stuff moogle Cloud had won for her.

They finally made it to their destination as Cloud headed to the ticket booth and ask, "Two tickets for the gondola ride please."

"Of course. Here you go enjoy and also hope you like the background music from our state in the art speakers." The lady behind the booth said making Cloud stop on his tracks.

"Hey about that can you not put the background music on our gondola?" He ask voice soft so Aerith wouldn't hear. "Is just I'm going to ask the girl who's with me a very important question and I don't want any distractions." he explain.

"Oh!" She exclaim in understanding placing hand over her mouth and nodded agreeing.

Cloud smile and headed back toward Aerith and handed her one ticket as she ask in a teasing voice, "What took you so long I thought you wanted to see the fireworks?"

Cloud smile down at her and answer, "Just checking that the gondola was perfect."

Tilting her head slightly to the side Aerith arch a brow at him in question but he just chuckle and grab her hand pulling her toward the ride. Soon the were up over the park looking at all the people and rides from above while the fireworks gave them a beautiful site just like the first time they had watch them together, only this time they weren't just best friends like last years they were boyfriend and girlfriend and they could be so much more if Cloud finally would get the guts to ask her already! They were seating side by side now, Aerith was next to the window while Cloud was by her other side close too and that made it even more harder for him to ask. Not because he was uncomfortable in anyway it was because being next to Aerith made it hard for him to think strait. Her sent was so intoxicating and her warm body very distracting.

'_Pull it together Strife or you will never get another perfect chance to ask her!' _He thought severely and taking a deep breath he grab her hand making her turn toward him as he spoke, "Aerith there is something I've been meaning to ask you…"He trail off as he was getting nervous.

"Yes Cloud?" She ask in a voice that told him to go on.

He swallowed more nervously and with his free hand he look in the pockets of his black leather jacket for the velvety box. When his fingers close securely around it he said more firmly, "Aerith I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" As he finish saying this he pull the small velvety black box out of his pocket and open it to Aerith.

Aerith blink her emerald eyes going wide as she stare at the beautiful heart shape ring, she look up at Cloud who was now getting a little nervous since she still hadn't answer his question. Aerith smile the biggest and most brightest smile he had ever seen her made and tackle him against the other side of the gondola making it sway slightly at the sudden force while she yell at the top of her longs. "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and hundred more yes! I will marry you Cloud!"

"I settle for one yes but okay what ever makes you happy." Cloud chuckle.

Aerith sat herself strait on his lap as he place the ring on her finger. He kiss it and then look up at Aerith as tears happy tears glister in her eyes. Cloud place his hand on her cheek tenderly and wipe some of the tears away as he said, "Will always be together Aerith this ring is a promise of that so please don't forget that not matter how long it takes I will make you my bride Aerith and then my wife for the rest of my life."

Aerith smile at that more tears spelling from her eyes. "I won't forget I promise." She pledge before he also smile and kiss her tenderly on the lips showing her how much he loved her as they held hands with their fingers lace the cool feeling of the ring around their fingers making him smile in the kiss. And just like last time they didn't need to see the fireworks from out side they had their own fireworks in that tender kiss.

Five years later…

"Here they come!" An older Yuffie yell.

As the door to the church open a beautiful white dress Aerith and handsome matching white tux Cloud walk out and cover themselves as they ran pass their friends and family who threw the newly weds the traditional rise.

"YAY! Congratulations you guys!" Yuffie yell.

"Yeah good luck in your new lives together!" Reno yell too.

"If you ever in a jam give us a call." Squall said while smiling.

"Just don't get into to much trouble." Vincent advice while giving them a half smile.

"Remember Aerith if you ever get bored of him you know I'll be waiting!" Zack joke though earn and elbow on the gut from his still miraculously girlfriend Cissnei.

"Hope you have a long happy life together you two." Tifa said smiling warmly at them both.

"Be happy you two and take care of each other." Aerith mother said a little teary eye.

As they finally made it to the end of the stares of the church were their ride was waiting. Cloud's very nice looking motorcycle Ferir which had some string and cans tied to it and I sign that said 'Just Hitch!' (Reno) they turn around one more time and look at all their friends and family.

"Thank you, you guys for everything!" Aerith said with happy unshed tears.

"Yeah thanks we o ya some." Cloud said with a smile.

They all cheer as Cloud place Aerith on Fenrir gently(good thing the dress wasn't too long) and getting on himself they watch as the newly weds left for their honey moon.

"Hmp, I wonder if Cloud took that book of camasutra I gave him as a wedding gift?" Zack said out loud earning a few glares from the girls and a snicker from Reno while Squall just cover his face with his hand.

"That it! You had it coming!" Cissnei fumed and started to clover him.

Cloud and Aerith honey moon in Costa del Sol…

Cloud open the door to their room in the hotel they were staying in Costa del Sol for their honey moon, he then carry Aerith through the door bride stile and she laugh.

"Cloud put me down you don't have to do this." She giggle.

Cloud look down at his wife and smile lovingly. "No I will never put you down I'll hold you up like this all the time." He said teasingly.

Aerith eyes sparkle as she tease back. "Then how are you going to go to work next week with me in your arms Mr. President of Cloud's Delivery service?"

He chuckle and said in a low rumble, "I'll manage."

Aerith flush at the look of passion in her husbands eyes and look away embarrass.

Cloud laid her gently on the bed as he hover over her looking at all her beauty from her soft loose long curls an sparkling emerald eyes, to the lushes curves of her gorgeous body. She was breath taking and after so much work and studying she was finally his.

"Your beautiful Aerith." he said voice husky with desire. "Every part of you is." He continue while kissing her shoulder "Your skin," her lips "your lips" her forehead "your head," both her palms as he place them around his neck "your hands," and lastly her neck provoking as soft moan from her "and your body. Every thing about you is beautiful Aerith inside and out your perfect to me."

He said looking deeply into her now hooded eyes her pink lips parted awaiting his next kiss and he did he kiss her back deeply heatedly putting all his passion and love for her into the kiss.

As they parted for air for a moment forehead to forehead Aerith said against his lips, "Your perfect to me too Cloud, you're the best part of my life and now I have you for the rest of it."

"No not the rest forever Aerith you have me forever and I have you." He said and kiss her passionately.

**(Author's Note: I think I should warn you this part is not meant for children is lemon so pleas don't read unless is on your on risk okay? I warn ya!)**

Cloud pull Aerith dress down and it went sailing to the floor with the rest of their clothe as they both now lay naked Cloud's hands explore Aerith body tenderly feeling every curve, each line and each turn her body took as his touch made her arch with desire.

He kiss her shoulder again and trail soft kisses up her neck making her tilted it back for him to get better access. He smile against her skin and kiss the base of her throat then lick up her neck getting the sweet taste of it on his tongue. Aerith let out another moan tighten her arms around him. Cloud kiss her soundly on the lips, as Aerith felt his tongues against her lips she parted them letting him in to explore her inner mouth. They kiss passionately for a while their tongues dancing together in love dance but as soon as they broke the kiss for air Cloud turn Aerith on her back and lay on top of her.

Cloud look at Aerith deeply in the eyes for a moment before he bent his head down and kiss her right nipple then took it completely into his mouth. Aerith arch against him in pleasure wrapping her arms around his head pulling him closer as she grab handfuls of his blond spiky hair in her fists, her face flush as her breathing came in soft pants as he suckle her nipple deep into his hot wet mouth then the other leaving a trail of warm wet kisses from one breast to another.

Aerith was drowning in him, he kiss, lick and nip her nipples hard till she moan and squirm harder under him with pleasure. She felt her whole body aching for him wanting him and a wetness built up between her thighs. She blush at that, though she already knew it was normal of her body to do that it still embarrass her at how wet she got.

Cloud trail more kisses down her stomach stopping at her navel to deep his tongue in it making her cry out his name, he continue kissing down until he reach her woman's hood. Aerith was about to stop him but it was too late he kiss an lick and nip her into oblivion making her forget any protest she might had had and arch into his teasing mouth. He did the same thing he did to her breast as he tasted her but this time he did it slower making her whimper and ache for more, harder, faster as something deep inside her started to built searching for release.

"Cloud!" She cried out when he started suckle her swollen nub harder making the pressure inside her built even more until it felt like it was about to blow inside her but then he stop and Aerith was about to ask why when she felt him place a finger inside her making her cry out more as he place another finger inside her he then he started moving them _inside _her and she was shock to find her self moving against his hand as well. She would had been totally embarrass if it hadn't felt so good but then the pressure that had been building so deeply inside her finally snap and she arch screaming out his name as the sensation that came over her in waves after waves of pleasure let her trembling and limp in Cloud's arms.

As he look down at Aerith sexy sleepy sated eyes and flush face the thing down his stomach became even more painfully hard is that was possible since he been painfully hard the moment he had carry her to their room and had tried his hardest to maintain control making her come first before he enter her since he well knew this was Aerith first time and he could not go an ravish her like he wanted because he might hurt her. Though to be honest it was his first time too, he just knew all this stuff because Zack and the others had told him and man was that embarrassing but then again it sure had been worth it.

Cloud place her gently back on the bed her head resting on the pillow, he lifted himself up over her again and position himself between her legs looking deeply into her eyes again as he ask, "Are you ready?" Aerith look strait at him no hesitation or fear on her sparkling emerald eyes as she smile up at him and nodded her permission. Cloud kiss her deeply then as he push against her entrance finally penetrating her though not fully as he stop once he felt her maiden head.

"Please don't stop!" Aerith cried as she try to accommodate his big size inside her. "Its okay I know it will hurt at first but it will go away." She try to reassure him knowing it was difficult of him to hold back like he was doing not even completely inside her yet . Cloud still look uncertain he was fiercely in pain from holding back while he was still not even half inside her but he didn't want to hurt her to much. "Its okay," She said again. "I want this, I want you Cloud deep inside me so please lets us become one. Make love to me Cloud." She beg and that's all it took to break the last string of his control as he push forward breaking her barrier in one smooth thrust claiming her as his.

Aerith held back a pain sob but unfortunately she couldn't held back the tears as they spill down her face. Cloud kiss every tear away as he waited for her pain to subside, when it did Aerith move her hips to test that the pain was really gone only to cause Cloud to let out a deep groan. Her eyes widen in curiosity and she try it again making him groan again but then he let out fierce growl of pure need and gave Aerith a wild hungry stare that send her reeling back with burning need for him. Though she always had a burning need for him this was deferent, it was more wild and hot and it made her burn from the inside out!

"Aah! C-Cloud!" She half/moan half/yell as he started to move inside her. He groan back at her in pleasure as he impale her though very slowly savoring the feel of her woman mussels tighten around him. He kept moving in that slow pace making sure he please her all the way before he found his on sweet pleasure though they way she was so tight and hot and wet around him was really making it hard for him to hold back his eminent release.

Aerith try to mimic his action but Cloud stop her holding her hips down with both his hands he said through clench teeth, "Don't. If you do I-I wont be able t-to hold b-back any longer."

"Then don't." Aerith told him. "Let me please you like you did me." She said before she roll them over with her on top of him straddling his hips and him still inside her. She rose up till the tip of his length was brushing over her entrance before she impale him again in one smooth thrust making Cloud almost shout at the exquisite pleasure Aerith was giving him but held it he let out instead a deep groan and whisper her name as he let her ride him.

The friction she was building up was nothing Aerith had ever felt before. It was so good it was torture and it made her want to move faster just to ease it up a bit. She did and it only made Cloud moan louder as the pleasure was to much and he started to move his hips as well matching her pace in sync. They now move together as one and they were one. Aerith arch back thrusting her breast forward and exposing her pale delicate neck and Cloud almost came right there and then as he look at her.

'_Christ, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!' _He wanted to say but he couldn't he was to deep in pleasure that he could scarcely compose a sentence with out forgetting it in the end.

Aerith pace quicken even more as the pressure inside her started to built even more and more and then it snap again and this time the pleasure was even more intense then the last time and she cry out loud in release shuddering and limp as she fell on top of Cloud who had also reach his peak and arch up against her the moment she did and now lay back down fully sated with his wife in his arms snugly and sated as well.

"I love you, Cloud." She said her eyes closing sleepily.

He smile at her lovingly and pull her closer to him and whisper in her ear, "I love you too. Now, always, forever."

She smile rising up slightly to look at him. His beautiful sapphire eyes glow even more as they were feel with more love for her then she ever seen in anyone's eyes.

"Forever…" She said as she caress his cheek tenderly. "I'm yours, forever."

He reach up for her pulling her face closer to his and said, "And I'm yours Aerith, forever." And they share another love fill kiss that would be the start of many, many more to come, forever.

**GAAA! That was the longest chapter I ever made! And believe me I made many. Gees! Well I made this chapter in honor of my favorite supporter Imashitowareto!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh and please review! **


End file.
